For example, a mirror unit for reflecting light has been conventionally known in the field of optical instruments such as a head-up display. As disclosed in, for example, PTL 1, a mirror unit includes a concave mirror for magnifying display light while reflecting the display light and a holder holding the concave mirror. The concave mirror is bonded to the holder via a double-sided adhesive tape.